Ways of the Warrior
by Ninjatana Warrior
Summary: Amber was offered something special from her love interest, Allan. This offer is no ordinary one but it can change her life and save her camp from...disaster
1. A Shinobi's Offer

**Ways of the Warrior**

 **Note: A gentle reminder that I don't own the show. Just my OCs**

 **Chapter 1: A Shinobi's Offer**

* * *

It started one lovely morning at the forest. There, it cuts to a squirrel scout who's smelling some flowers and she is none other than Amber as she spent her time enjoying nature by smelling the flowers and admiring the butterflies that landed on her bunny ears. "How much I love enjoying the beauty of nature." She said as a butterfly fluttered in front of her. She smiled as she continued her enjoyment but not knowing that behind her, a cottonmouth snake slithered towards her. It went closer to her and once it's ready to strike, "SHING! CHUT!" A shuriken zipped in front of the snake and it startled the predator and prey and soon enough, the predator slithered away and Amber was greatly shocked that she was nearly devoured by it when, "SHING!" 5 shurikens zipped through startling the cottonmouth. Easily frightened it is as it quickly slithered away as, "Well, well, well what do we have here?"

"Wait...Allan?"

"Yep gorgeous it's me." The blue haired hare showed up swinging a pair of nunchucks. "What are you doing in the forest?" asked Amber. "Wanna find out? Follow me." Allan replied as he walked away. Surprised by this, Amber tagged along wondering about his purpose in the area

 **5 minutes later...**

"Alright gorgeous. Here's your answer." Amber looked around to see many dummies, targets and logs in the area. The dummies appeared to have many scars and holes and the targets had holes in them. "What is this place?"

"My own training ground where I train myself in the ways of the warrior."

"Ways of the warrior?"

"If you have not known, in Japan, I was raised in a clan to learn it. In summary, learning the ninja's path."

"So you're raised in be a ninja?"

"Yes but I still engage in other daily activities besides the ninja training."

Amber looked around the area and stated. "No wonder I see many weapons."

"All the weapons are from Japan. Ranging from blades to chains to staffs." Allan then had an idea. "Say gorgeous. Let me ask you something."

"Sure what is it?"

"How does it feel to be under my wing?" Amber was surprised by this. "Surprise I sensed. No wonder you're the damsel in distress and I always show up and make my move every time." Amber started blushing a bit and then, "So...you want me to learn the ways of the warrior?"

"It's your call. Here." Allan gave her a book. It was the same one he read when he first entered camp. After that, "I shall depart back to the campsite. Meet again we shall." He then leap from tree to tree with speed and agility impressing Amber. Looking at the book again, "Hmmm...seems like I can learn a thing or two..." Keeping it, Amber continued her enjoyment in nature.

* * *

 **Sometime later...**

Amber just reached Acorn Flats and the first thing she heard is a heated argument coming from the denmother's cabin. "I'm tellin you! We'll pay you plenty!"

"No! I am not selling this camp to some thugs who only want to build it up into some fancy building! Absolutely not!"

"You better listen clearly! You'll be paid handsomely and even work in our place and get paid even more!"

"So you want me to leave my squirrels alone out of it? Certainly not!" This was confusing to Amber as she headed back to her cabin. Inside, her best friend Suzie is reading a fashion magazine when Amber entered. "Hey Suzie, what is going on with our denmother?"

"Hi Amber. A summary of what happened, some random people came and wanted to buy our camp and turn it into a motel."

"What? This isn't right!"

"Definitely. Who knows? This must be a ploy from the stupid Bean Scouts to get rid of us for good."

"In my opinion, will they do such a thing?" There was silence for a moment. Then, "Nevermind." Suzie answered as Amber sat on her bed and took out the book Allan gave her. Skipping to the first few pages, Amber read some fighting techniques which are related to close combat or hand-to-hand combat. "Interesting..." She thought as she flipped through and then, "Channel all your senses to a single focus..." Amber read through. "So that's how Allan can do all these actions without using his eyes to look..." She thought. She was so engrossed with the book that when it's time for dinner, she's still reading through. "And now I'm at the page where they show different Japanese weapons used by the ninjas." She added as the door knocked. Quickly, she hid the book and answered the door to see Almondine, another of her best friends. "Amber. It's already 8pm. How come you haven't had your dinner?" She gasped not realizing the time but fortunately, "Good thing I got some for you." Almondine then took out a container which has her dinner in it. As Amber sat on the bed and ate it, "What have you've been doing for some time just now?" Almondine asked. "I guess I took a nap. I was planning a short one."

"And it extended long enough for you to wake up at this hour."

"Now that was long enough for me to realize what time it is." Amber replied. As the 2 best friends bonded together. "You know, I hope denmother doesn't give in to the idea of our camp being torn down." said Almondine. "She won't. All of us will stand up for her and against those hooligans." Amber assured to her friend. After that, "So, do you want to watch the stars? Patsy, Nina and Gretchen are waiting for me and-"

"I know. I guess I could use some fresh air." Amber answered. "Wait, how did you know I was gonna ask you the question to join us?"

"Well...it's something...that I learnt recently." Amber lied hiding the book under her pillow swiftly. "But no matter, let's go."

 **Later on...**

Nightfall has descended upon Acorn Flats. All the squirrel scouts are already in bed. Well, not all. One is still awake and she's using a flashlight to continue reading the book. "A lot of moves to know and understand..." Amber said to herself quietly. As she read on, the door opened. Quickly, Amber hid the book and flashlight and pretended to sleep as Miss Mucus stepped in the cabin. She sniffed a bit and, "All sleepin peacefully..." She said to herself quietly as she closed the door. After that, Amber waited for a few minutes and then continued reading. "Only a few more pages and this chapter is complete..." She thought as she read on.

It didn't take long but the chapter is finally completed but there is still much more to read. But no matter, a tired Amber finally decided to get some shuteye and begin a new chapter tomorrow.

 **Exams have eaten my time to work on the chapters and plan new stories but at last, I got plenty of time to do that. Chapter 2 updating soon...**


	2. Rigorous Training

**Chapter 2: Rigorous Training**

* * *

For the next few days, Amber's attention is on the book. She was so engrossed that she tends to think about what she read during the activities. Like for instance, in a game of Frisbee, "Heads up Amber!" Patsy called out throwing the Frisbee to her. "Those moves involve speed and-"

"AMBER! THE FRISBEE!" Gretchen shouted. Realizing it, Amber dodged it instead of catching it and, "THOK!"

"OOF!" The squirrel scouts looked to see their denmother take the hit. "Squirrels. Who's responsible for this?" Jane Doe demanded to know. For some reason, all the squirrel scouts stepped away from Amber. "Very well. Amber, you're going to clean the dishes with Miss Mucus." Amber groaned from this and went to do the chore. "At least I can continue reading after this."

So after doing the chore and enduring Miss Mucus's loud voice, Amber sneaked back to her cabin and went back to reading the book. "By tomorrow, I would finish reading all of it. And maybe return it to Allan if I see him again."

 **So the next day...**

Back in the woods or forest or whatsoever, Amber venture through to find Allan's secret training area. "If I recall, there are some equipment, dummies and even-" Her eyes immediately caught sight of it and without hesitation, made her way there.

Upon arriving, "Allan? Are you here?" Amber called out. There was nothing but silence. "Hmmm...He must not be around or what if..." Not knowing this but, something is moving in a tree behind her and then, "HYAH!" From there, Allan jumped down with a kick prepared.

"KSH!"

"Huh?" Noticing something different. He looked to see Amber gripping his foot. "Not bad for a beginner." Allan complimented on. "Now let go."

"Okay." Amber then flipped him over using his foot. "Whoa!" Quickly, he did a handstand and jumped up and landed on his feet. "Impressive. I see you learnt much."

"More like a lot." Amber took out the book and threw it back to Allan as he caught it. "Alright then. Your journey begins." Allan told her. "With this!" To Amber's surprise, Allan delivered punches, kicks and karate chops. Quickly, she applied what she read and started blocking them as Allan sped up his attacking. Amber held on as she blocked and dodged.

After a minute, Allan stopped. "Good. But there is still room for improvement. Now, you will spend your time learning Japanese martials arts which will consist of karate, ninjutsu and shurieknjutsu. But, not only you'll learn all these martial arts." Amber looked surprised. "You will also learn kung fu, taekwondo, muay thai, aikido, tai chi, wing chun and many more martial arts to come, all these rigorous training will make you stronger, faster and more observant and agile." Amber was speechless. "So many you want to teach me...I'm...I'm...astonished."

"That I'm training you to become a skilled combatant? Indeed. Soon, your level of skill will be as equal as mine for I have the experience to guide you through this. So, ready?" Amber was speechless as she in deep thought on what Allan had offered to. "Well?" Allan then held out his hand. Amber looked at for a moment. Then, "Let's get started!" She then grasped his hand.

And so it begins as Allan first taught Amber how to improve on the fighting techniques. "One must focus their strength into a single point." A leaf was falling by and Allan struck it into half and then, looked to his left at a wooden plank supported by 2 bricks. He then chopped the plank into half. "I'm not so sure if I can do that..." Amber exclaimed. "Which is why you'll be doing this."

It now cuts to a blindfolded Amber as, "To know where the attack comes from, make use of the environment." Allan explained. "I don't know how this is gonna-"

"THOK! THOK! THOK! THOK!" 4 swinging bamboo poles had swung down each earning a direct hit.

"OW! That hurts!" Amber exclaimed removing the blindfold as Allan shook his head.

it now cuts to them standing before a dummy made out of a large wooden log in a vertical position with many wooden sticks around it. "Watch and learn the art of Wing Chun for it emphasizes on fighting on the outside of the opponent rather than facing them head on." Allan then started moving his arms and legs with the dummy as he focused and moved through gracefully as the dummy is being spun around with the sticks. Amber was amazed as, "Now you try. Remember, focus." Allan reminded her as Amber closed her eyes and got ready. When she's ready, she started doing it gracefully, "Hey...I'm doing it!" Allan was pleased as the training continues on.

So for some time in this day, Amber learnt how to perfect kicks through Muay Thai and Karate as the bunnies kicked the air together using different techniques. After that, Tai Chi as it emphasizes on defence as Amber used her hands to move around and block table tennis balls that Allan threw to her. "Smooth." Allan complimented after the training.

After that, "The art of Chin Na. The set of joint lock techniques used in the Cinese Martial Arts to control or lock an opponent's joints or muscles/tendons so he cannot move, thus neutralizing the opponent's fighting ability." Allan then demonstrated it onto a stuffed dummy which looks like Edward. "Why use him?"

"Because he always carries a sour face sometimes." Allan then let go of the dummy. "A long journey for you but you'll soon learn and then, understand the ways of the warrior."

And so after they trained on Aikido which has lock-ons and throws and kung fu which involves styles and moves including a bit of Shaolin Style, "Alright. You did real good. We meet again tomorrow afternoon and practice on all these martial arts and once you've mastered them all, I can guide you in the ninja's path."

"Sure. By the way, can I ask you something Allan?"

"What is it Amber."

"If you're trained in the ways of the warrior, how come-"

"I learnt other martial arts? Simple, I read about them and had the willpower to learn those martial arts and use them with my ninja skills. Combining all of it worked well when I fought a large, rogue Japanese dojo."

 **(Flashback...)**

In Japan, 10 year old Allan is schooling in an elementary school. During break time, he just returned to the classroom to see it in shambles. "Shinji. What just happened?" he asked his cat friend. "Long story. 15 karatekas entered our class and nabbed 3 of our classmates."

"And that's because they're Chinese students." Another of Allan's friends who's a hedgehog added. "And what happened to the Chinese students Kotetsu?"

"Outside." The trio looked through the window to see the rogue karatekas scribbling their faces and mocking them in front of the students. Seeing this enraged Allan greatly. Noticing his expression, "You okay Ryugasaki?"

"Where do these karatekas come from?" Allan demanded to know. "They call themselves, "Pride of Jitsu." another of his friends who's a rhino replied and he just appeared at the doorway, "And what do you know about this clique Hazuki?"

"This clique was recently established and they never came from any of the 4 dragon clans in Japan."

"Red, Blue, White and Black Dragon Clans..." Allan thought. "Seems like they despise the Chinese."

"Exactly, this was their goal when being established. To kick them out of our country." said Hazuki. "Alright then. That's all I need to hear." Allan then walked out to catch some fresh air as, "Dude. I've never see Ryugasaki so furious." Shinji told the others. "Something tells me he's got something in store for this rogue clique." Kotetsu assumed.

 **Later after school...**

Allan can be seen standing outside a dojo. "According to my friend Naoshi. This is where they train and it's their main HQ." He thought. "And the information I got from Kohei and Takuto was true. It was hidden from the clans and the country and is often into illegal activities that involves the Chinese. Well, time to shut this party down." Allan then advanced to the dojo.

Inside the dojo, 100 students are training. 45 are doing aikido, another 45 are doing karate and the rest are training and guiding the students. "Alright. Keep practicing. Dismiss!" One of the students announced as some started patting their necks and others chat about.

As they're doing that, Allan stepped inside silently. One by one, they all noticed him. "HEY! Who are you and what are you doing here?" One of the students asked him in disgust. "Who am I is not your concern. What I am concerned is seeking assailants who entered my school." Allan replied. "We don't know what you're talking about. Besides, you don't belong here. Now leave you dirtbag!" Another student ordered rudely. "I am not leaving until I find out the ones who entered my school and committed humiliation business on my Chinese classmates." Upon hearing that, one of the students approached him. "You came all the way here to judge us? You are mistaken. We know nothing of this. Now get out of here now or we'll make things worse for you!"

"Funny...I was gonna say the exact thing to you..." Instantly, a frown appeared on Allan's face and he grabbed the student on the neck and threw him onto the floor with his face in contact! Shocked, all surrounded Allan, ready to fight. Allan then stepped forth as, **"BEAT HIM DOWN!"** A rogue student shouted as 5 shouted in rage and attacked first but Allan punched one on the face, kicked another on his body and grabbed another and head bashed his face. The other 2 charged but Allan grabbed their necks and slammed their heads onto each other thrice rapidly and punched them away as they caused many students to stumble down as Allan avoided a flying kick and kicked another student when he used that move. He then did a headstand and started spinning rapidly kicking 10 students up in the air and they crashed onto the ground. He then slid down and kicked down another student as another tried to karate chop him but Allan grabbed his hand and crippled it by breaking it. "AH!" He exclaimed as Allan did a backflip kicking him up in the air and as he landed, several students made their move but Allan blocked and beat them down until one of them jumped in the air and spun around attempting to kick him but Allan grabbed his leg and threw him over crippling him. By then, all regrouped and already, 25 students were defeated crippled badly.

As Allan looked around, all the rogue students made another attempt as Allan displayed not just ninja skills but many martial arts like for instance, one student tried to punch him but Allan grabbed his fist and flipped him over in which his body spun around in mid-air and crashed onto the ground breaking his body. Allan then delivered powerful kicks which he learnt from muay thai kicking 3 students critically. Another 3 students one by one tried to engage but Allan grabbed each of their arm one by one and locked them onto each other breaking their arms and brutally defeated them by kicking their legs down while their arms are locked onto each other and from behind, one student tried to do a flying kick but Allan kicked his legs down as he did the same thing to 4 more students when they used different kicks. One student grabbed him from behind but Allan elbowed him thrice and then, threw his body over sending him crashing onto several students.

So far, half of the dojo had been defeated with severe injuries. The remaining half, full of anger and desperate to defeat Allan continued fighting as Allan used his ninja arts to evade many attacks and then elbowed 2 students on the body from behind, turned and punched their faces hard. He then started spinning and kicking about kicking down several students until he stopped to grab 2 of them who attempted to kick him on both sides. Grabbing their legs, he started spinning around and the victims joined in the spinning. All backed away until Allan threw the victims onto groups of students as another engaged him but got elbowed on the face, brought down onto his knee on the face and flipped over onto the ground defeated. Then, one student tried to punch him but missed as his punch slid past his shoulder and in response, Allan locked it onto him and then, punched him hard several times and then, threw him onto the floor. Another tried to kick him but Allan grabbed his foot but first, kicked a student beside him and then, brought his legs down cracking his body and then, struck another without looking behind. He then used tai chi dodging more powerful attacks and then started kickboxing some of the students knocking them out. With speed and agility, Allan began zipping around the dojo speed punching some of the students until the number was reduced to 25.

Seeing the process he made, Allan decided to finish this as a student bind him and 2 others seized the chance to strike but Allan kicked them off and head bashed the student who got hold of him behind breaking his teeth. After that, he slid down and raised his leg striking a student on the body and then started dancing around with his legs kicking about onto 3 students. After that, he swiftly dodged a punch that almost hit his face and then grabbed the fist and cracked it by pushing it while bending it back and then twisted the arm of the student crippling him and a kick was used to finish him off. After that, he grabbed the arm of another student who attempted a punch but Allan cracked his arm and shoulder. He then twisted another arm and shoulder of another and then, Allan jumped back and landed on a student on the head stumbling him down as Allan pinned him and elbowed his back hard. The remaining students backed away as 4 of them attempted a 4 direction attack. As they charged and unleashed their kick, Allan jumped in the air and the kicks ended up being kicked as the 4 students felt the pain and then, Allan landed and spin kick all 4 of them off. The remaining 10 students engaged in close combat as Allan blocked each of them swiftly with only one hand and after a while, Allan decided to end this so he karate chopped a student on the back of his neck 5 times, unleashed a barrage of punches at 2 students and then, kicked 2 students on their faces slamming them down at the same time. 5 students are all that's left as their fanatical behaviour drove them to defeat Allan further but it never worked as he first kicked the foot of a student and stomped on it. He screamed in pain as Allan kicked him away causing him to stumble onto another student in which Allan made use of as he kicked his face sending him up in the air and then, Allan caught him and threw him onto 2 students. He then speed punched and kicked them brutally. He then turned to the last student as he looked around to see 99 defeated students all bruised, injured and crippled. "How...how...how did you do that? And what kind of...techniques...are those?"

"Simple, I learn a lot and put them together into a combined and invincible martial art." Allan answered as he delivered a barrage of punches and karate chops and he went even faster when he keeps it up until, "POW!"

"THUD!" Now, 100 students lie on the floor defeated as, "Those who dwell in the past are lost and will not grow." Allan stated as he left the dojo.

 **(End Flashback...)**

"No way, you beat 100 people without a bruise and single-handedly? This is so cool!" Amber cheered. "But I wonder what happened to the dojo after you gave them a good pounding?"

"Exposed and closed down." Allan answered. "All the members are put into community service."

"I see." Amber then started digging through her pockets and then, took out something. "Chewing gum?"

"Don't mind if I do." The 2 bunnies chewed gum and had a little moment together chatting until, "Well, I got to head back. See you at your training ground tomorrow Allan."

"Same time as today. Remember that." The bunnies then departed back to their respective camps. "Rigorous the training is, but worth it for I feel strength enter me and enhanced my focus is." Amber thought recalling the training as she made her way back to her camp.

 **To be continued in chapter 3 with shurikens and kunais...**


End file.
